


Kitty!

by eerian_sadow



Series: Phoenix 'verse [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Community: prowlxjazz, Family, Fluff, Home Life, M/M, Post-War, Rebuilding, Sparklings, adopted pets, jazz is a crazy cat lady
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz brings home another kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty!

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 2014 anniversary challenge at prowlxjazz on livejournal, filling the prompt "pets and companion animals".
> 
> Jazz is apparently the crazy cat lady of my headspace, lol.

Prowl looked at the small blue-grey cyberkitten squirming in Jazz's arms and scowled. "No."

"Aw, but Prowl! He ain't got a family! His carrier was killed outside Iacon."

"No."

Jazz pouted and the kitten made a pitiful noise and tried to jump down. "Babe, 'Raj and Hound don't have any space for him at the shelter. If we don't take him, he's just going back out on the street and he'll die."

"Jazz, with the younglings and your current pride out back, we cannot afford another cybercat. We do not have enough fuel allotted. Besides, I doubt he's domesticated enough to be safe around the younglings." The tactician crossed his arms. "You cannot keep him."

"Now that's where you're wrong. Soon as he saw Hound, this little guy ran right up and made friends." The saboteur rubbed an affectionate finger across the top of the kitten's head. "He'll be a great companion for the littles."

"No. We still don't have the fuel to take care of him."

"Wheeljack finished those solar converters for our roof finally. Having Tranquility and the sparklings bumped us up to the top of the priority queue." The visored mech rocked back and forth on his feet, still petting the cyberkitten. "And he's coming by to install them in about an hour. We'll have all the fuel we need and then some."

"You have already sneaked behind my back and set everything up so that I cannot possibly win this argument, haven't you?"

"No, I have not." Jazz's playful smile fell off his face. "I wouldn't do that to you and you know it. Hound and Mirage really don't have room at the rehabilitation clinic and Jack really did comm me earlier to tell me about the solar panels. I just really want the cat, Prowl. Especially since Reaver spends most of his time outside now."

Prowl sighed and looked down. "That was unfair, I apologize. Everything just seemed too neatly arranged."

"I was just in the right place at the right time." The visored mech took a few steps closer to his mate and leaned in toward the Praxian. The kitten mewled and butted his head against the tactician's chin. "So, can we keep him?"

Despite his resistance to having another cybercat on their property, Prowl smiled at the animal. "All right, Jazz. You can keep him."

"Thanks, babe. You're the best." Jazz grinned and kissed his mate.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Prowl, have you seen the kitten?" Jazz asked.

"I think Tranquility had him," The tactician replied. "Why?"

"The cats out back are acting restless. Just wanted to make sure he wasn't out there, getting into trouble."

"I'm sure the yowling would have alerted you." Prowl smirked and turned back to their household budget.

"Yeah, probably. Look, I'm gonna go check her room just to be sure. Better safe than back at the animal clinic."

"Of course. Once you've finished with that, we should discuss Optimus' proposal of opening an orphanage on our property. The idea has merit, but will need ironing out."

"You bet." Jazz smiled at his bondmate. "Be back."

The Praxian nodded as the visored mech turned away. The saboteur made his way down the hall toward the room they had given Tranquility, but froze as he passed by the room the two youngest of their adopted sparklings shared. He turned and peered through the doorway to see what had grabbed his attention. 

He smiled when he saw the cyberkitten curled up between the two small sparklings.

"I knew he was supposed to be here," the visored mech said softly.


End file.
